Over My Dead Heart
by Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes
Summary: You love her." Tanya declared suddenly." I can tell by the way you put your hand over your heart." Edward's POV. After the break up scene.


_**Hey!!! Who saw ther MTV Movie awards? Well if you didn't than you missed out. BIG TIME. It was hilarious if I do say so myself. It was a little vulgar but still very funny. Any way this is a story I wrote a LONG time ago, like at the beginning of this year so it might not be AS good as some of the other things I write. At the end of the story there is a preview of the story I'm thinking about posting. Review and tell me whether or not to right it please!!! **_

_**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, and it's a damn good thing too; because Twilight would never sell if I wrote it.**_

_**Over My Dead Heart**_

_**Edward's point of view**_

I sighed heavily remembering the last time I had seen her angelic face. I could remember it in

perfect clarity. Her thick chestnut hair, her pale alabaster skin, and although her features were

composed her frantic heart beat and wide expressive eyes gave away all of the pain she was

enduring. Bella had always been the type to suffer in scilence. I hated-no not evan hate was a

stong enough word- I loathed myself. I hated that I put her in danger, I hated that she could

never be normal for Charlie and Renee, but mostly I hated myself for not being good enough f

or her. She deserved a person that didn't constantly put her in danger, aperson that could do

more physical things without being tempted to _kill _her, and somebody that would love her

unconditionally, even though they would of course love Bella-_who couldn't?- _I knew that they

would never be able to love as much as I had. Soft foot steps snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Edward" the voice called out. "Go _away _Tanya." I ordered. She didn't listen and came to have

a seat next to me. '_Maybe this could work' _I thought sarcasticaly '_she could quite possibly annoy _

_me to death.'_

"Edward tell me what happened." She pleaded. _"Go away" _I repeated. And to my expectance

she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Was it the human?"

"Her name is _Bella_" I told her icily. After saying her name the appeal of going back to Forks grew

ten fold and I had to physically grab onto the ground to stop myself.

"I can see what it does to you when she's mentioned, Edward, do you _think _I'm blind."

"Quite the contrary." She groaned at my half-assed attept to joke. "Tanya, why don't you do us

both a very large favor and leave?"

"Look Edward, this can go the easy way or the hard way…" Tanya warned me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said twisting away so I didn't have to make eye contact. I knew I

was acting rude, stubborn, and childish, but I could care less.

"She finaly ran away sceaming?" Tanya guessed.

I snorted once without humor. "_She _didn't really have the best judgement on what was and

what wasn't dangerous, so I had to make the decision for her."

"What decision?" Tanya

"The decision for me to leave so she could have a danger free life in Forks."_**(A/N cough cough that's what she said cough cough)**_

Tanya took a moment to absorb the limited information I had given thoughts drifted

back to Bella and the lies that I had told her in the forest. The words that had filled her eyes

with pain. The words that had sped up her heart beat. The words that cause the face that

haunted my memories. I remember the four simple words that had broken everything.

"_I don't want you."_

The most ridiculous lie that burned my throat just to speak. But the worst part was seeing that

she believed me!

"You love her." Tanya declared suddenly, "I can tell by the way you put your hand over your

heart." I had subconsiously put ny hand on my chest thinking about Bella. I smiled a sad smile

and said, "Your wrong."

"And why is that?" Tanya asked perplexed.

"I'm not putting my hand over my heart." I corrected her.

"My heart is far away in Forks, Washington with my only love, Isabella Swan."

_**Yay now for the preveiw of the almost fan fic "MY Smile"**_

_Jacob point of veiw. Eclipse after Bell tells him they can't be friends._

_I had watched, over the months as Bella began to change. She was hardly the Bella I once knew. She wasn't MY Bella anymore, she didn't just laugh her bubbly, care free laugh like she did when we sat in the garage argueing over our age. Her smile wasn't the one I had growned to love. The smile I loved was happy and light. Now it was darker somehow, and seductive. It rang superiority even though Bella wasn't the one to hold much self confidence, she had sub consiously been becoming more like the Cullens'. Only on rare occasions, when it was just Jacob and Bella, not werewolf and soon-to-be vampire, is when I would see her special Jacob smile. But she made it clear today, she didn't want to be Jacob's Bella, she wanted to be Edward's Bella. The last smile she gave me, even though it was tear filled, I couldn't see any trace of My Smile that I so desperately searcher for. She was gone, she might as well become a vampire. And with that thought I could not contain myself any longer. Only half-healed I bursted throught the door and phased. With a howl of anguish I fled and swore to myself I would never come back._

_**Whoo! Two sad stories in a row! So please, please, please tell me what you think and if you think I shoould make the story "My Smile". I you were wondering, I got the idea of "My Smile" when I thought of how Bella talked about her "Jacob smile" and the "Sam smile" and I was like 'hey, if there were two Jacob smiles there should be two Bella smiles. Any way thank you for reading I am honored.**_


End file.
